The Darkest Aeon
by Ninth Lady
Summary: An AuronLulu that takes place during Braska's pilgrimage and ends during Yuna's. Weird, my take on the game. CHAPTER FIVE UP Auron is confronted by his ex and Lulu encounters a young Summoner. Better than it sounds
1. The Silent Fayth

1 The Darkest Aeon  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first FFX fic, so be kind. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you must flame, make it constructive criticism, not stupid stuff like "It's a Mary-Sue!" "That is SOOOO stupid.." "EEWWW! Awful pairing!!!" be mature about it and use common sense! Thank you very much, now let's all shut up, sit down, and READ!!  
  
This is very different to the game. It is going to be a Auron/Lulu. It takes place during Braska's pilgrimage and goes on to Yuna's. All will be explained in due time.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter One-The Silent Fayth  
  
  
  
The temple was dark and quiet. No fayth sang and nobody prayed. A slim woman with long, wavy red hair stood at the entrance and surveyed the road leading to the temple. Even though the temple was on a small, hidden island, at least one summoner should come, she thought bitterly. She had lived on the island for eons, yet few ever came. Maybe some day, I'll be freed of my prison.  
  
Sadly, the woman walked back inside and went to the room that contained the fayth. A younger woman dressed in black sat in mid air, staring out of an invisible window. Her black braids blew in an invisible wind. She did not stir as the other woman entered the room. "Why?" The red head asked. "Why do you force me to stay here? Why can't I leave this accursed island and go home?" The younger woman didn't move at all. "Besides, who ever heard of an aeon and a fayth being one? I thought the fayth combined with the summoner to call the aeon. What were you, the odd one out?" Angry and frustrated, she reached out to hit the aeon/fayth.  
  
A carefully manicured hand firmly grabbed her arm and held it still. Still holding the arm, the younger woman turned around, her blood red eyes flashing dangerously. The red head slowly sank to her knees. "I am very sorry milady. I need more training. Please, I beg your mercy." The younger woman released her arm and turned her back to her. "It is alright Mariah. I understand your feelings. I have been trapped here longer than you; patience to live for eons like this is learned after much contemplation and praying. Yevon does that to you. Maybe, you are just lonely for your own kind." She paused and pursed her purple lips in contemplation. "Or perhaps you just need releasing." Mariah gasped, could this be the day?  
  
"Yes, I will release you. But be forewarned. Outside of this island, you will age and be subject to wear and tear. You may also die for there is an evil that continues to plague the lands daily. Do you still wish to leave?" Excited by the prospect of freedom, she readily agreed.  
  
Mariah followed her former mistress to the edge of a cliff. She glanced nervously at the face of the aeon woman. Mariah watched as the woman raised her arms above her head and cast a spell. A giant wave rushed forward and stopped in front of them. Mariah looked fearfully at it, frozen in time, but could cascade down and crush her at any second. The aeon woman motioned for Mariah to get on the wave. She at first hesitated, but finally got on.  
  
A scream escaped her lips as the wave fell back into the ocean dragging her with it. She hit the bottom forcefully and passed out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mariah woke up to the sound of someone talking. "She is doomed! Can't you see that Spira has placed it's curse on her?" The voice was female, and it sounded quite frantic. Another voice soothed the frazzled woman. It sounded male. "Erisha, she has not been cursed. She is merely in a coma." Mariah tried to sit up but a strong hand pressed her gently, but firmly, back onto the bed. "You are going nowhere, ma'am. Just rest up."  
  
The room was dark, or maybe it was her vision. Everything seemed to swirl about in front of her eyes. She couldn't focus at all. I guess I will just rest. Mariah closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took her a few months to fully adjust to her life on the island. The voices had turned out to be a woman, Erisha and her brother, Rink. She learned that the island was called Faselin, and the people who lived there were experts in black magic. Mariah found that the black magic she had learned on the island came in use since there were many fiends that were weak to the elements. They also hated the religion that most of Spira followed, the religion known as the teachings of Yevon.  
  
Mariah knew a lot about Yevon, and was surprised by all the loopholes in it. One day, Rink informed her that the nearby island that held a secret fayth had been destroyed by Sin. She was devastated when she was informed that the temple was completely destroyed.  
  
A few months later, Mariah married her lover Rink and they conceived a child. They had a baby girl that reminded her dead ex-master/aeon. Thus, she named her child Lulu.  
  
Our story really begins when Lulu is seventeen years old and the island of her birth and childhood, and all the inhabitants except her, has been destroyed by Sin. Even though she hates the teachings, she decides to become a guardian so that she may get revenge.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1.1.1 Lulu's POV  
  
I pursed my lips and looked across the ocean, couldn't this ship go any faster? The Cait Sith doll in my arms trembled with excitement. I grinned inwardly, voodoo was very exciting. I was about to give up just as someone yelled "Land HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" A group of excited children crowded me at me spot, dying to see a glimpse of the land.  
  
I was the last to get off when we landed. "Do you like Besaid?" I nearly passed out. Besaid? I wanted to go to the Baaj Temple!!!! I whirled around to see a woman in a weird (to me) get out. "My name is Trysa, I am a summoner. What is your name?" I wanted to point out her rudeness by assuming that I wanted to talk with her, but caught myself in time. "Lulu." I said dully, I really didn't want to talk to her.  
  
She gave me a wondering smile and studied me for a minute. "You didn't fully answer my question, do you like Besaid?" I gave her a death glare. "No, why do you??" She nodded happily. She then began to talk all about Yevon and tried to ask her about where was nearest to the Baaj Temple, but she wouldn't shut up. I sighed and cursed her under my breath and stalked off. I heard many people calling out "Ya" to me, but I didn't respond. Where I came from, you didn't say "ya" never mind greet people you didn't know!  
  
I arrived at an inn and asked if they had any rooms left. The man behind the counter quivered and shook his head. My Cait Sith doll frowned and glared at the man. To our shock, he raced out screaming something about spawn. Still wondering where I was going to stay, I walked out, reminding Cait Sith that we were somewhere completely new.  
  
Many men with balls (a/n: the kind you throw, you perverts!) ran up to me and screamed "SIN SPAWN!!!!" I nearly cast Death on all of them, so Cait Sith was very disappointed. They began to pelt me with their balls and poke me with sticks, all screaming "YEVON, YEVON, YEVON!!!!" This was getting too annoying for me, I cast Wateraga. I froze as they began to scream at me. "Yevon demands that you come before the Maesters and repent!!!!" Well, they would never let me leave now. I made a quick decision I had to run.  
  
I quickly ran back to the port and hid in a box. I was leaving this island any way possible, even if that meant stowing away! Around an hour later I heard voices coming near me. "So Braska, where to next?" The voice was rough and male. Another one spoke who sounded like he was on life support, the one named Braska. "Jecht, patience. I believe that we should go to Luca and then Bevelle." I tried to calculate how close those places were to the Baaj Temple or Zanarkand. With the noon sun high overhead, it was getting majorly hot, couldn't these men decide where they wanted to go???  
  
It was a few minutes before the decided, but to me it felt like hours. I put the lid on my box just in time, because men began to load the boxes on the boat. At least it was cooler on the ship, but now I had no oxygen I realized panicking. I was in those men's room and one of them had his fat butt on top of my crate.  
  
After a while I began to feel sick. My head hurt and I couldn't breathe. My world went black as I passed out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1.1.2 Auron's POV  
  
Braska need fresh air and Jecht needed to get off his butt. I could assess those two facts just from my position of leaning against the wall. Jecht rubbed the back of his head and turned to Braska. "Yo, Braska. Where's my pad? I mean were gonna be on this boat for some time." Braska nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I'll show you where your's is. Auron, do you want this room? I know you have a lot of cargo here but…" I just nodded and Braska and Jecht seemed relived. They strolled out, leaving me to have some quiet time to myself.  
  
I got on the bed and closed my eyes in an attempt to rest when I heard scratching. I tried to ignore it, but the sounds just got more urgent. Finally I got up and began to listen to the crates thinking a cat had gotten sealed in one. The noises were coming from the crate Jecht had been sitting on. I opened the crate and peered in.  
  
Boy did I get a surprise. A cat doll leapt out of the crate and inside was a beautiful woman. Her hair was black and in thin braids down her back, while her outfit was a black dress with belts on it and a nice cut revealing cleavage. At first I thought it was another doll until I realized she was breathing. I quickly pulled her out and placed her on my bed. Her pulse was faint, but there and she was sweating obviously from overheating and dehydration.  
  
An hour later, her eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion crossed her face. I had already figured out that she was a stowaway, so her reaction was not surprising. "H-how did you find me…you won't tell will you??? Please don't!!! I have to get to Zanarkand!!!" I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back onto the bed. "Rest for now. We will sort this out when you're better. But I need to know something…what is you're name and can you perform magic?" Her blood read eyes searched my face. "You won't turn me in will you?" Her voice was barely a whisper. I shook my head. "My name is Lulu and I'm an expert in black magic…does that help?" I nodded and smiled to myself.  
  
This could be quite interesting…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Good, bad? How'd ya like it? Please review and await chapter two!! 


	2. Another One Joins the Traitors

The Darkest Aeon  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
Chapter Two-Another One Joins the Traitors  
  
  
  
Auron's POV  
  
Lulu tried to get back up but I pushed her back down. "Look, you passed out because you were overheated and dehydrated. If you don't lie back down and drink your water slowly I'm going to have to get a doctor." She sighed and nodded. I handed her a glass of water and forced he to drink it slowly. Finally some color began to return to her skin.  
  
I got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?! Don't leave me here dammit!" I raised an eyebrow in amusement as she tried to jump off the bed and nearly passed out. Doing the gentlemanly thing, I helped her back up. Glaring at me she turned her head the other way and muttered something in a tongue that I didn't recognize.  
  
"What did you say Lulu?" I asked her mockingly. She turned to glare at me and repeated what she had said. "Cdilg ib banjand! That means 'stuck up pervert' in Al Bhed." I tried to say something equally as nasty but I didn't know any foreign languages. Suddenly, I heard knocking on the door. "Hey Auron!" Came Jecht's muffled voice. "We're landing in Kilika, meet us at the inn when you're ready. Braska's got a new aeon to tame, ya know." I glared at Lulu for silence and answered. "Yeah sure, I'll be there soon."  
  
Once I was sure that they had gone, I turned to the woman on my bed. "Okay Miss Bitchy, are you going to work with me or not?" I demanded. She sighed and all the anger and annoyance left her face leaving it sad and oddly.beautiful. She nodded in agreement and tried to stand up. I ended up catching her as she fell. Picking her up, I walked out the door with her protesting all the way.  
  
Lulu's POV  
  
"Hey!!!!!!!!!" I protested loudly. Cait Sith followed us grinning sneakily as ever. "I CAN walk!! Put me down!! This is s-so humiliating!" The man simply sighed and walked a little slower. "HEY!!! Mister!! Please listen I-don't-wanna-be-carried!!" The man stopped and looked right in my eyes. I was taken by surprise; they were so beautiful and deep. Full of emotions, then I realized that he was speaking. "Lulu." That got my attention right away. "You'll be able to walk soon enough. Do you know how long you were in that box? I reckon about forty-eight hours. And, the name's Auron."  
  
I sighed and looked down at the ground. Without even trying, he had made me feel bad. I looked back into those chocolate eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry.Auron. I'll be more cooperative." He raised an eyebrow and carried me into the inn. Two men in weird outfits were standing there with their mouths on the floor. Auron turned slightly red and set me down in a chair and ordered a glass water.  
  
I gave Auron an apologetic smile as he handed me the glass of water. "Drink this, I have some explaining to do." He pulled the two men outside and Cait Sith got on my lap. A child came over and reached for Cait. Sadly, Cait Sith isn't handle by anyone by me and tried to use deathtouch. I prodded Cait and he stopped just in time.  
  
Pouting, Cait Sith crossed his arms and looked away from me. I patted him on the head and he purred. Cait Sith is just like a child to me and I love him for it. I suppose that someone would find my love of a doll weird, but it isn't. He's the only thing I have, the only one I love.  
  
Auron walked in looking embarrassed, Braska and Jecht followed him. "Lulu, this is Braska and Jecht." Braska stepped forward. "Lulu, I would be honored if I could have a black mage as a guardian. What I am trying to say is, will you be my guardian?" I was shocked he wanted me as a guardian?? Auron gave me a pleading look and Jecht just grinned.  
  
I honestly did not know what to do. He wanted me? I nodded, unaware of what I was doing. Suddenly, Jecht punched the air and grinned, Auron was looking relieved, and Braska was smiling kindly. I guess it couldn't be too bad.  
  
Third Person  
  
The temple steps loomed in front of the four travelers. Jecht leaned back and laughed. "Man! These people loved to build steps, huh!" Braska tried to give them all a history lesson, but he stopped when he found that nobody was paying attention.  
  
Jecht was racing up the stairs, while Auron (who was still carrying Lulu) was whispering something in Lulu's ear. She giggled and played with a loose strand of his hair. Braska sighed and began to climb, with Auron and Lulu behind him. At the half way point, they stopped for a rest.  
  
Jecht began to tell Lulu about Zanarkand, despite protests from Auron and Braska. "Zanarkand never sleeps! There is a stadium that is always light up, even at night! I was the star player for the Zanarkand Abes, I-I wanted to make that kid of mine into a star too. He is such a cry baby, always needs someone to hold his hand.I wonder why?" He stared off into the sky wondering about what he had just said. "Maybe, he just needed someone to love him, to make him stronger." Jecht looked at Lulu in surprise. He couldn't see how such soft words could come from someone who seemed so stoic and possessive. "Geez, Lu. That's pretty good, got anything else?" Lulu raised her eyebrow at her new nickname. "Love is what makes you stronger, not weaker. Love makes you reach to do more."  
  
It seemed safest to move on then when both Jecht and Lulu seemed on the verge of tears. Auron picked up Lulu and Braska dragged Jecht up. The temple stood before them majestically. "Damn man! This place is.tiny." Jecht's assessment made all of them cringe when everyone looked at the odd party. "Jecht!" Braska and Auron scowled, while Lulu just smirked at him. Gaping, the crowd watches as the summoner and his guardians entered the temple.  
  
Unknown to the group, people were saying things behind their back. Another one joins the traitors.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. I love Auron/Lulu, I always thought that they made a great couple, thus I dedicate my fic to Auron/Lulu lovers everywhere!  
  
Lady Aeris Hojo: WTF to you too.  
  
Yuffie143: I think that they're great together too!  
  
Sugarpea: Here's more.  
  
Leslie: Here's the update. Thanks for the great review.  
  
Angela Giovanni: Sir Auron finds it very, very interesting.  
  
Sar: I wrote more, and I hope to write more. 


	3. Conqueror of Fire

The Darkest Aeon  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
A/N: I hope everyone loves this chappie, the other two seemed popular enough. To everyone who has read, reviewed for the better or worse, or just started with this chapter, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Conqueror of Fire  
Auron's POV  
  
I walked into the temple in front of Braska, only when we had all entered did I realize what a dumb idea that was. I was an ex-communicated monk holding a woman who looked faaaaaaar from Yevonite followed by a shunned summoner and a crazy drunk. Everyone turned to stare at us. Not the polite kind of staring where people stop when you look at them, but the kind that makes you feel like some kind of new Aeon for everyone to look at.  
  
Jecht, of course, was not fazed by this.  
  
"What the hell are YOU staring at!" He snapped at the nearest person. Everyone gasped. I guess in Zanarkand, cursing was a public affair, in Spira it was a major no-no.  
  
Lulu seemed to sense our presence was not quite acceptable, and slide out of my arms, holding onto my shoulders for support. "Umm, Auron?" She whispered, "I don't think I need a history lesson to know that there are some things that you didn't mention in the job description." I winced at her choice of words and decided to get this show on the road.  
  
"Please clear the way so that Lord Braska may enter the chamber." Nobody moved. "I said, please step aside so that Lord Braska may enter the Chamber of the Fayth." Nobody moved this time either. "I SAID."  
  
"Wateraga." With the sound of shattering glass, the temple flame was put out. Everyone's mouth hit the floor and I turned to see Lulu looking quite unfazed walking ahead to the entrance of the chamber. "Well?" She demanded, "Are you three coming or not?"  
  
The three of us followed her quickly. At the entrance to the chamber, Lulu turned to the people that were still gaping. "Have you no respect? This man has come to this place seeking nothing more than to save all of you from Sin, and this is how you treat him?! You treat him like a.like a freak!!" I saw the anger growing in her eyes and I was filled with a new respect for her. "If this is how you treat your saviors, then you do not deserve to be saved."  
  
With that said, she turned on her heel and entered the Chamber. Braska quickly followed her in, but Jecht and I watched her retreating figure. "Well, she's right." Jecht added to the people. The two of us entered after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With four minds put together, the puzzles were quickly finished. Jecht and I positioned ourselves outside the door, incase any idiots decided to attack while Braska was in there. Lulu looked like she wanted to follow Braska, but stopped at the last minute. Shaking her head, she stepped back and sat down on the stairs.  
  
I felt sorry for her; the only problem was that I didn't understand why. I barely even knew this woman, yet something kept telling me to try. Something kept telling me I wanted to know her. That I wanted to know everything about her, that if I didn't, I was going to regret it for the rest of my life. I walked up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lulu's POV  
  
I was absolutely exhausted, in mind and body. My traveling to Kilika had really taken a lot out of me. Then there was those idiots called Yevonites, if they weren't poking me with sticks and pestering me to convert to Yevon, they were acting like the people trying to save them were pond scum. Damn, I hated them all. Cait Sith poked me lightly and I opened me arms for him to get in.  
  
I felt like screaming, or crying, or killing something, even though none of that would do any good. Everything about this world was just frustrating.  
  
"Something bothering you, Lulu." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I turned my head to see Auron's deep eyes looking at me. I blushed slightly and stared down at my lap. His gaze was penetrating and it made me feel exposed. I shook my head slightly. "No.I'm okay." I turned to him and smiled a little, even if he was older than me, I still felt myself becoming attracted to him.  
  
I quickly stood up to prevent myself from feeling too stupid. In my hurry to get up, Cait Sith fell off my lap onto the floor. It didn't hurt at all, but Cait had to make a big deal of it. He whined in his own little kitty whines and stomped off into a corner. Auron and Jecht were not used to his outbursts and stared in curiosity at the little doll.  
  
"Damn man! I wouldn't wanna be on his bad side." Jecht said in awe. Auron nodded and stood up, looking every so slightly confused and.embarrassed? Was I detecting embarrassment coming from him?  
  
I shook my head and sighed. My head was really beginning to ache from all this stress, I massaged my temples like my Aunt had once shown me how to do. Auron noticed because I caught his glance, but we both looked away. I just couldn't face his gaze at the moment.  
  
Finally, Cait decided that we had all been punished enough and wandered back over to my side. Yet, I knew him better. Cait could feel that I was uncomfortable with Auron looking at me so he wanted to make me feel even more uncomfortable. When he was sure that he had everyone's attention, he lept into my arms, directing both of their attention to my breasts.  
  
Annoyed, I placed Cait down, when I realized what Cait was really trying to do. With a wicked grin, the doll pulled at my dress, causing my boobs to pop out. It really was a sight to see their eyes pop out of their sockets as they both got a major eyeful. I turned around as quickly as possible and ran out of the room.  
  
I felt tears of embarrassment as I placed my boobs back in my bra and dress. How could Cait be so wicked at times? I wanted to strangle the cat, even if it wouldn't help anything.  
  
Still, getting worked up over this did nothing to help my headache and stress level. My bottom lip trembled just as Auron came out. He had obviously wanted to give me time to get decent. "Lulu." He struggled for something to say, as he realized there was nothing to say. I was just really embarrassed and my pride was injured, but I was going to be okay. I took a deep breath and turned to him.  
  
"That was certainly very tricky and naughty of him. Still, I trust that both of you have gotten your dignity back and won't look at me like I am a T-bone steak." I knew the words were kind of harsh and demanding, but I had to reaffirm my composure. "Sorry if that sounded harsh," I said after a few seconds, "I hope you guys don't think any less of me now."  
  
Auron was certainly caught by my change of tone and words. He nodded quickly and ran back into the other room to tell Jecht something. I smiled slightly to myself and followed him in, not forgetting to smile evilly at Cait Sith as I entered. I would get him back later.  
  
Braska came staggering out of the Chamber and staggered down the stairs. At the bottom, he inhaled deeply and looked at the three of us with fervor in his eyes.  
  
"I did it! I got Ifirit! We can go now!"  
  
He led the way with a new anticipation in his eyes. Jecht grinned and walked next to Braska, I followed behind with Auron. We both exchanged a glance of mutual agreement. I know understood something, even if I couldn't word it yet. It was something about Braska, something about his life that was key to my protecting him. Something I would have to deal with later.  
  
"I'll show her to you when we pass through Bevelle again." It was then that I realized Braska had been talking. He looked very proud at that moment. "She's beautiful. So cute and petite, I absolutely love her. You will too, Lulu." He smiled kindly. "I think you two will get on well." I couldn't help but smile and nod back. There would be more talk of this later I was sure, this woman. I squinted as we left the temple and the sunlight poured down on us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Auron's POV  
  
The Kilika sun was bright as we walked back to the inn, but Lulu seemed much better now and did not need my help to walk. Everything seemed perfect and beautiful as we walked. I couldn't help but admire how the sun shined on the water. I also couldn't help admiring the way the sunlight fell on Lulu. She looked like some kind of Elven Goddess in the afternoon light. The sight took my breath away.  
  
Upon our arrival, Braska announced that we were going to check out of the hotel and board the ship. I decided that it was best not to argue with his decision. Braska had not been doing all that great since we had started out journey and I hadn't seen him so happy in a long time.  
  
We boarded the ship and were soon underway. I was sharing a room with Lulu for the moment because we had decided that it was best she share the room with me. I think this was done so that Braska and Jecht wouldn't get any ideas about affairs since they were both married. And I was a monk, this is Jecht's opinion, would prevent me from having any foolish ideas. How wrong they were.  
  
I was, in fact, thinking bad thoughts about her at that very moment. I just couldn't get that image of her breast out of my mind. I knew it was wrong, after all, she trusted me to put that behind us and to treat her like a comrade. That part I could do, I would never treat her badly or any differently because she was a woman. The part about forgetting how her boobs just fell out of her dress I couldn't forget. It was just stuck there.  
  
"Auron?" I blinked and came back from my trip to Dream Land. "May I ask you something?" I nodded and patted the bed beside me. "Braska has something holding him back, doesn't he?" I blinked in surprise. Did she know.? "I'm not sure what it is, but I can feel that Braska has some reason for this pilgrimage. Not just trying to rid the world of Sin. Doesn't he?" I swallowed, it really wasn't my place to sat anything.  
  
"Braska.he wants to make his life have meaning." I was surprised at how shaky my voice sounded. Lulu nodded for me to continue. "He's going to die.and not from defeating Sin."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Whee! My longest addition yet! Thanks to all my reviewers! Twenty- seven!! YAH!!!!!!!! I hope that everyone, lovers and haters alike, will like my newest addition to the story. Continue reading and Auron/Lulu forever! 


	4. Controversies and Passions

The Darkest Aeon  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
A/N: YEAH! Chapter four, just for all of you out there! Glad that everyone loved the previous additions of "The Darkest Aeon." Keep reviewing people and I'll keep writing. Well, actually, I'll keep writing anyways.hehe. Still, reviews and feedback keep me posted on your thoughts, opinions, etc. Anyways, enough blah and on with the story!! ^__~  
  
Chapter Four: Controversies and Passions  
Auron's POV  
  
I looked out on the water as we sailed nearer to Luca. I breathed in the sea air and looked up at the full moon. The light from the moon illuminated everything around me. Frowning, I thought back to my conversation with Lulu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Auron?" I blinked and came back from my trip to Dream Land. "May I ask you something?" I nodded and patted the bed beside me. "Braska has something holding him back, doesn't he?" I blinked in surprise. Did she know.? "I'm not sure what it is, but I can feel that Braska has some reason for this pilgrimage. Not just trying to rid the world of Sin. Doesn't he?" I swallowed, it really wasn't my place to sat anything.  
  
"Braska.he wants to make his life have meaning." I was surprised at how shaky my voice sounded. Lulu nodded for me to continue. "He's going to die.and not from defeating Sin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed and shook my head. It was hard to tell how Lulu had taken the news. I suppose that she had suspected it, but then again, she could just be used to hearing such news. I guess her attitude in general could be considered anywhere from cold to stoic. The news didn't faze her at all. In fact, she just seemed more determined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You mean, he is ill?" Her gaze was penetrating and sought the answer out itself. I nodded and swallowed hard.  
  
Braska was a very close friend of mine and the thought of his death disturbed me. I didn't want to lose my friend at all. In fact, I had been set against his wishes to make this trip. He had made his final, irreversible decision the day I had rejected the High Priest's daughters hand in marriage.  
  
"Auron." I returned to back to the present and looked up at her. She was standing up stiffly, and looked cold. "If he is going to die, then you ought to let him do this. He is trying to make people's lives better through this. Even if I do not agree with it, I think we ought to make this the best trip possible." She looked down and closed her eyes in thought. Maybe it was just the light, but I thought that I saw a tear run down her smooth face.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She held her hand out towards me, palm upwards. I looked at it, wondering why she was holding it out like that. Lulu laughed a little and answered my unspoken question. "You're supposed to hit it, it's called a 'High Five.' Don't worry it's a good thing." Leaning down slightly, she picked up my right hand and hit her own outstretched one with it. "There, that was so bad. Geez, and you three call me uptight."  
  
Chuckling to herself, she left the room, closing the door behind her. One thing was now unclear in my mind. How did she know that Jecht and Braska had called her uptight behind her back?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I leaned further over the rail to get a better view. Despite the brightness of the moon, I still couldn't see how close we were to Luca. Leaning back, I decided to see what Jecht was doing. I knew that Braska was sleeping, but Jecht would no doubt be at the bar, drinking.  
  
Braska. In my many hours out here, I had thought about what Lulu had said. It made some sort of weird sense. I mean, she was right, if he knew he was going to die, he should enjoy his life. Still, the thought of losing him made me want to hurt something. It just wasn't fair! Braska had a life ahead of him; he had a wife and daughter, why did he have to die?  
  
I headed into the bar to see Jecht chugging down a large glass of something. Next to him was Lulu, who was delicately sipping something from her wine glass. Jecht waved me over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey man! How's Braska? He getting' used to the rockin' of this boat or somethin'? Haven't seen him in hours." He took another large sip and belched loudly. The corners of Lulu's mouth turned up and she chuckled slightly. Taking another sip, she set the drink back down.  
  
I sat down on a chair next to Lulu and motioned to the bar tender. The tender automatically brought me a liquor that I couldn't name. Jecht laughed heartily and took another huge gulp of his drink.  
  
"This Auron, is what a real man drinks. Try it, ya might like it." Jecht waved a hand and the bar tender gave me a drink that was identical to his. Lulu raised an slender eyebrow and shook her head in what I took to be amusement.  
  
I was just about to take a sip when Jecht stopped me. "Auron, be a man dammit! Drink like the man you are. In BIG gulps stupid." He demonstrated this technique of drinking like a man, which must have looked funny because Lulu giggled. "What?" I turned to the Black Mage questioningly. She shook her head and pointed at me. "Your face, the expression was absolutely priceless Auron. You looked so-so shocked it was funny!" Upon finishing, she burst into laughter.  
  
Then her laughter caused Jecht to join in and soon, they were both laughing at me. I felt my face flush as the other people in the bar turned to stare. There wasn't actually that many people, only a man and woman whom both looked ready to get it on right there on the table. "Oh shut up! I'll drink the damned drink, just stop laughing already." Swinging my head back, I dumped the entire contents of the glass into my mouth. Fire spread through my mouth before I could react and the world around me began to spin. I spit the entire drink out and coughed violently.  
  
Clutching my throat, I fled the bar and raced to the deck as fast as I could without puking my guts up. Behind me, I heard Jecht roaring with laughter. Anger and embarrassment grew inside me as I ran. I had made such a fool of myself that I couldn't even believe it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lulu's POV  
  
As soon as he had drunken the whisky, Auron's face twisted and grew pale. Before I even knew what was going on, he was spitting and coughing all over the place. I jumped up to help him, but he was already half way out the door and running up the stairs.  
  
Jecht was laughing so loudly that I am sure that the dead could hear him. Poor Auron was probably dying of embarrassment. I felt absolutely awful for him. He was no doubt mad at me for laughing at him, and now more than ever did I regret that.  
  
"Auron." I whispered quietly to myself. Turning around sharply, I smacked Jecht across the back of his head. "Hey!" He protested and put his arms up to shield his head from further swats of my hand. I put my hands on my hips and scowled down at him.  
  
"Was that necessary Jecht? Look at what he's gone and done!" Jecht shrugged and yawned. "So whatcha want me to do about it kitten? There ain't much I can do about it, after all, he's a stubborn man and he wouldn't accept my help anyways."  
  
I looked down at the floor. Jecht was right, there wasn't much he could do for Auron, and manly pride was probably firmly in place now. Why was life so complex? But, did he just call me kitten??!!  
  
"Oui banj! E's hud oui'na bmyo drehk!!" I smacked him on the back of his head again. Jecht gasped and held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, sorry Lu, but I don't speak Al-Bhed with such great fluency like you." (I was just saying: You perv! I'm not you're play thing!!) Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the couple glared at me and began to leave, glaring at me the whole time.  
  
"What are YOU two looking at?!" I demanded. They both stopped and the woman took a step towards me. "It's people like you," she hissed at me. "That prevent devout Yevonites like us from completely atoning for our sins." I drew myself to my full height and smirked evilly. "And it's people like you that prevent people like me from living perfectly normal lives. I wouldn't be so sure that you're lives are sinless wither, after all, Yevon places demands higher than human reach."  
  
The woman stepped back and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Watch your tongue heathen, or I just might have you killed." I rolled my eyes and tilted my head slightly and responded in a mocking tone. "Oh dear, whatever shall I do? Some little prissy is going to have her hench man kill me. I am soooooo terrified."  
  
Her macho bodyguard/lover boy stepped formard, one hand one the hilt of a sword. "Watch what you say to my Lady. While she is forgiving, I am not." To prove his deadliness, he pulled his sword out and stuck it into the middle of our table.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you swing that sword buddy! We don't want anyone getting hurt now." Jecht got out of his seat and stood next to me, arms across his chest.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. "My goodness, now the drunkard is involved in all this." Her lover boy sniggered and pulled his sword out of the table. In the background, the waiter was looking at us nervously and deciding of he should leave before the altercation started.  
  
A fire lite in Jecht's eyes at the word drunkard. "Well excuse me, but I didn't know that YOU were the expert on drinking!" He put his hand on the hilt of his sword menacingly. The prissy girl just tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well, if we are all going to get personal about this, we'd better know each other's names. I am the Summoner Belgemine, daughter of the High Priest of the Djose Temple and the Head Shrine Maiden of the Remien Temple. And this," she motioned to her lover boy. "This is Durin, my faithful Guardian."  
  
Jecht snorted in disgust and glanced sideways at me. We were both kind of new to this whole Yevon thing and we didn't know enough about the high- powered people to know if she was bluffing. Both her parents sounded pretty damn high and mighty and we really didn't want to make even more waves. Still, we didn't want to appear stupid, so I decided to play her game back.  
  
"Well, I am the Summoner Lulu, uh, daughter of the High Priestess Mariah of the Baaj Temple and Rink, Leader of Faselin." I added a nod at the end to make it sound more believable. Well, it was entirely a lie, my parents were Mariah and Rink. My father had been a leader of the Black Mages of Faselin, but my mother, I wasn't too sure. She had been the only priestess/shrine maiden at a temple, but I didn't know which one, or even if that was true. "Oh this is my guardian Jecht, and I am uhh traveling with the Summoner Braska and his guardian Auron." Jecht nodded in agreement.  
  
Belgemine's eyes light up at the sound of Auron's name. "Oh, so that is what he's doing now. Hmmm, this is quite a surprising turn of events. Well, Lulu, I suppose that I will be seeing you later. Perhaps you could show me your summoning skills, I should hope that you are better than Braska." She sniggered and began to leave.  
  
"Oh just one more thing," Belgemine turned and smiled at me coldly. "Be careful around Auron. He may not look like it, but he'll break your heart so well that you won't be able to recall your own name." With that final note, she left, dragging her lover boy with her.  
  
When she was out of sight, I collapsed into a chair and groaned. "Look what I've done now! I've just become a summoner and you my guardian. Dammit, why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut!" Jecht shrugged. "Hey, better than me running my mouth off. I'd have said something even worse."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that." I exhaled loudly and pushed my drink around. "What am I going to do Jecht? I just screwed this thing up with prissy girl and Auron is probable annoyed with us." Jecht laughed. "Sounds to me like you've got too much to chew." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Well, I'll let you got and help Auron." Jecht got up out of his seat and strolled to the door.  
  
"Ruf tu E ramp y syh mega kes." I muttered in Al-Bhed. "Whaaat??" Jecht leaned forward with a hand cupped around an ear. "Oh nothing, it's just more Al Bhed, it means: how do I help a man like him. That's all."  
  
Nodding, Jecht began to head out the door. "Well, good night Lu. I best be bunking off with Braska. Ya know." He stopped and turned to look at me. For the first time I saw how deep his brown eyes were. "If I were Auron, which I'm not, I wouldn't be worried about some dumb drink; I'd be worried about losing the best thing that's ever happened to me. You tell him that for me, okay Lu?" I nodded wordlessly and he walked off.  
  
I straightened my dress and pushed my braids behind my shoulders. I'd better see if he was okay and wasn't asphyxiating or something, after all, that fix with Belgemine had been time consuming. I walked up the stairs and onto the deck.  
  
The cool air was a pleasant sensation and the night was perfect. The night was so beautiful that I could have forgotten what I was there for if I hadn't heard low muttering. Returning to my self-appointed task, I walked in the direction of the noise. Auron was hunched over the side of the rail, moaning into the sea.  
  
Careful not to startle him, I walked up next to Auron and put my hand on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, and then relaxed. He straightened himself to full height and turned to me. He sighed and looked at the floor momentarily. Finally he glanced at me for a second before looking in the other direction. Embarrassment was clearly written on his face.  
  
"I emm, errr don't know what to say, but I ummm." His voiced trailed off into the distance and I handed him a couple breath mints that I had bought in Kilikia. He accepted with a quick nod of his head and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it Auron. It's not like puked or anything. You just drank it too fast." He raised an eyebrow and turned to face me. "I did, did I? Is that what you think? Well, at least I didn't puke." I rested my elbows on the rail and looked across the water at the bright moon.  
  
I nodded and chuckled quietly to myself. "What? You think my moaning was funny too!" I heard strain at the last sentence and stopped laughing. Turning to face him, our gazes interlocked; neither one of us blinked for what seemed like an eternity. He was quite a bit taller than me; I came a bit up past his shoulders, causing me to have to look up. A smile grazed his masculine features, causing my stomach to knot up.  
  
"I-I didn't find your, your puking funny." My voice was so shaky that it sounded foreign to me. Auron tilted his head slightly and smiled fully. I looked up, startled by the laughter that came from him. "What? W-what did I do?" Our faces were mere inches apart by now, and I could smell his now minty breathe.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look so adorable when you're confused." I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by a pair of lips brushing against mine.  
  
As if I was precious and breakable, he carefully placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer gently. Before I could question what was happening to me, I felt him press his lips against mine. I moan elicited from my throat as his tongue entered my mouth. Gently, he began to explore my mouth with his tongue. The taste of mint was nice and strong in his mouth.  
  
Placing my arms around his neck, I returned the kiss. Running my hands through his hair, we kissed for what seemed like an eternity that ended too soon, but a wonderful eternity. We broke only for air, and then resumed kissing.  
  
Our make out session would probably gone on longer if Auron hadn't broken it gently. "Lulu," he whispered in my ear. "Mmm?" I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "It's nearly dawn." I raised my head and looked out towards the horizon. The edge of the sky was turning red. I laughed quietly and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"This means that we need to go to our cabins and get some sleep. Hopefully, Braska and Jecht will be oblivious to our activities and just think that the alcohol made us tired or something." I winced at his choice of words and looked up into his face.  
  
"Auron," I whispered. "Was that entire, umm, activity just a side effect of the alcohol?" I must have sounded really stupid at that point, but I really didn't care at that moment. For some odd reason, I really didn't want it to be that. I really liked Auron and I wanted him to like me back, maybe even love me one day.  
  
Auron chuckled and kissed my forehead tenderly. "I don't know about you Lulu, but I didn't consume any alcohol last night." Disbelief must have been written across my face because he chuckled. "I spit all my drink out last night at the table, if you don't remember. And what about you? You drank last night, were you under the influence of alcohol?" His tone was gently and teasing, not mocking so I smiled.  
  
"I only drank a few sips, not enough to get me tipsy." A big grin covered Auron's face and he kissed my lips.  
  
Picking me up, Auron carried me to our room, trying our best to be quiet. Hopefully, this would be a good start to a permanent relationship. But for now, I was in paradise and didn't care what happened. I was in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Third Person  
  
As Auron and Lulu went back into their room, neither one of them noticed a figure in the shadows.  
  
"So Auron, this is what you've found. Hmmm, let's see how well you play THIS game." Belgemine stepped out of the shadows and walked back to her room, formulating a plan as she walked. She was ready to make the "summoner" pay for her insubordinate remarks, and it was a great way to get revenge on Auron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, that was HUGE!!! I don't think that I've ever written a chapter that long in my life! What does Belgemine have in store and how is Lulu going to cover up her lie? Find out and stayed posted for Chapter 5, coming soon to a FF.net near you! (Corny and commercial sounding, but hell I'm tired dammit!) Just read and review as usual, ya know how I feel about positive feedback! ^____^  
  
~Ninth Lady~ "The Messiah of Silence" 


	5. How Far Would You Go?

The Darkest Aeon  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
Chapter Five: How Far Would You Go?  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Everyone was ready to get off the boat and cheered as Luca loomed before them. The Spiran center of Blitzball was a majestic site to see, crowds mulled around, and people of every shape, size, and culture was to be seen.  
  
No one seemed concerned that so many cultures and races were packed together into one city. Here, everyone was there to watch the most famous sport since the dawn of time: Blitzball.  
  
Lulu gasped at the sheer size of the crowds, never before had she seen so many people clamoring to see one sport. Well, except once...  
  
Auron felt a wave of memories hit him as he stared at the beautiful city. It looked better than ever and he could feel the place welcoming him home.  
  
Braska loved the sight before him: people all together with no concern of religion or stature. It was an excited peace that only one city could possibly bring.  
  
Jecht was excited at the prospect of being by Blitzball again. He had missed the sport dearly and could not wait to see how these people played. The stadium did not match the size and strength his home stadium in Zanarkand did, but the enthusiasm was the same.  
  
The odd group disembarked and began to walk towards the stadium.  
  
Belgemine glared into their backs angrily. "Durin, can you believe their nerve! How can people like that expect to defeat Sin? And why would two summoners travel together? So that if one dies, the other goes on?? It doesn't make sense." Belgemine never really expected an answer, so she was shocked to receive one.  
  
"Would you like me to investigate, Milady Summoner?"  
  
Belgemine closed her mouth quickly and nodded, hoping her surprise did not show. While Durin was hot and good to fool around with, he wasn't all that smart. Sure, he could raise hell with that sword and protect her, but he wasn't intellectual, leaving Belgemine the usual job of informing him what to do.  
  
"Yes Durin, I would love it if you would do that for me. Might you be able to get started right away?" Belgemine smiled sweetly.  
  
Durin nodded. "Yes Milady, but who shall protect you while I am gone?"  
  
Belgemine had to give him credit; he always put her safety first. She waved her hand dismissively. "Not here. There are no fiends and loads of people. I am going to make a few inquiries about accommodations near here. Besides," she grinned to herself, "I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing the Summoner Lulu pretty soon."  
  
Laughing haughtily, Belgemine and Durin split up to do their respective tasks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Auron's POV  
  
Braska raised his hand to quiet us.  
  
"Let us meet in the stadium in about two hours. That is when the games will start, and I'm sure that all of you want to see it." He smiled thoughtfully and added, "This place is full of memories, and I want everyone to enjoy them fully."  
  
We agreed upon the time and promised to be back in two hours. Lulu waved at me as she walked off, and I almost ran up to join her. I stopped myself at the last second. Lulu had seemed sort of quiet and preoccupied when we landed, so I let her go off alone. It didn't feel right though.  
  
Shrugging to myself, I wandered towards the Movie and Music Hall. I passed many couples that were enjoying the ocean view, or each other. I also passed a few lonely looking people.  
  
I had to stop kidding myself; I could not have a relationship with Lulu.  
  
Before her and Jecht joined, it had been Braska and me. We had started this journey, knowing that if we succeeded, neither one of us would return. I was his best friend, sworn to protect him and become his Fayth, his Final Aeon.  
  
Braska was going to die.  
  
The doctors had no cure for his illness. They said that he had only so long to live before the mysterious ailment would consume his body.  
  
I had refused to accept the facts. I had argued that he was a healthy man with a wife and daughter. The facts still did not change.  
  
His wife was an Al-Behd named Alana. She promised to care for him till his dying days. Braska had then told her that he was contemplating defeating Sin and bringing the next Calm. Alana cried all night, but the next morning she told him that she would respect his decision.  
  
Yuna took it differently though. I do not believe that she ever once considered that he might never come back. We never told her about the illness, only the pilgrimage. Fortunately, we would be stopping back there one last time.  
  
Fate had a weird way of intertwining destiny though. The day he announced his decision to Grand Maester Mika was the day I turned down Belgemine's hand in marriage.  
  
Before we left, Braska heard about "the mad drunk from Zanarkand," and he couldn't resist the temptation to see this man for himself. We had both been in for a surprise.  
  
Jecht did not act like the raving lunatic he was described as. He was clueless about Yevon, Sin, and the Calm. Yet, when he spoke of Zanarkand, he described it as a bustling metropolis with bright neon lights, loud music, a nightlife, a day life, transportation, a humongous Blitzball stadium; a city of the living. He refused to believe that Zanarkand was a City of the Dead.  
  
This strange man beguiled Braska with his firm beliefs in "his Zanarkand." He told Jecht that he would release him, so long as he agreed to become a guardian. Jecht agreed when he heard our final destination was Zanarkand.  
  
Jecht had no clue what was in store at the end of the journey. Even now, I think we left him in the dark about the technicalities. I suppose that is best though.  
  
Lulu is something completely different. I know she understands what will happen if we succeed. I could smack myself for letting the situation on the boat get out of hand. I had seen Belgemine, and was sure that she was following me. Now Lulu would get dragged into this too.  
  
I had been so lost in thought that I had walked farther than I had originally intended. I looked up to see Belgemine smiling at me like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"Auron, how long has it been, darling?" She snuck up next to me, leaning her head on my chest.  
  
I took a step back, ignoring her gasp of outrage. I knew something was up her sleeve, and if getting me back was her objective, I needed to be callous.  
  
"So this is how you have become, as cold and frigid as you look. Auron, how can you do this? I thought that we had a future." She moved slightly closer and reached out to touch me. I sidestepped her outstretched hand.  
  
"Belgemine, that was then and this is now. You need to accept these facts and move on. There are many other men who would castrate themselves with blunt knives to marry you." I sidestepped her punch and laughed slightly.  
  
"Auron! Don't you dare laugh at me like that! And don't try to sound like my father, either. What we had was real and beautiful! You just threw it all away like it meant nothing to you. Auron, what was I to you? A way to move up the ranks quickly; an instrument to use to get close to my father? Was I just a naïve little plaything?" As she said this, she walked around, throwing her hands up for emphasis.  
  
Narrowing her green eyes, Belgemine pointed a finger at me accusingly. "Or was it a way to maintain a good reputation for Braska? A way for you to keep him in good eyes with my father and the rest of the Maesters? Was Kinoc in on this too!?" Belgemine threw her hands down at her side, shaking her head.  
  
Up to this point, I had not even raised an eyebrow in defense, but her comment about Braska was untrue and uncalled for!  
  
"How dare you say that about Braska! I would n-" I cut myself off just as the thought dawned on me.  
  
How far would I go to protect Braska?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lulu's POV  
  
I had been to Luca but once in my life and I had been really young then, so I didn't remember too much about the city.  
  
I remembered that I had been walking in between my parents, holding my mother's hand tightly so I didn't get lost, and my favorite stuffed Moogle, Momo, in the other. I remember my awe at how big the city was and the amounts of people around. We had been taking a trip around Spira because my mother had wanted to see all the sites. Happily, my father had obliged and the three of us embarked on our tour of large Spira.  
  
Well, it had seemed really large to me. Yet at five years old, I suppose it would have to anyone that age.  
  
So I strolled through the famed city of Blitzball for the second time in my life. Instead of holding my mother's hand and Momo, this time I was by myself, holding only Cait Sith.  
  
Smiling sadly to myself, I turned a corner and found myself on an empty dock. Besides crates, there was no one there – or so I thought.  
  
Cait Sith growled and I could feel that he was prepping for a Firaga spell. Calming him, I stepped forward and listened carefully.  
  
"You stupid child! How can you expect to be worthy of Yevon's blessings if you aren't even able to perform a stupid sending? I give up! You are so pathetic!"  
  
From behind some of the boxes stormed an angry looking woman. She was so busy being enraged that she barged past me without even stopping to yell obscenities at me. That seemed to be the usual pastime of obsessed Yevon devotees.  
  
I waited until she had rounded the corner to check on the person at the receiving end of the abuse.  
  
Cautiously, I peered around the corner to see a young girl of ten sitting on the edge of the dock crying. She held a staff awkwardly to her small frame, auburn hair falling over her pale face. The most disturbing thing was a dead body in a coffin that was floating on the water, tied to the dock to prevent it from floating away.  
  
"Um, excuse me for just barging in like this, but are you all right?"  
  
The girl jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to look at me. Except, it was a boy that looked at me.  
  
"Are you the Angel of Death?" The boy asked shyly, looking down at his feet as he spoke.  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Are you a Summoner too?"  
  
Well, the kid was blunt. But what to say? Fortunately for me, I did not have to answer because the boy jumped up and took both of my hands in his. I was really shocked, but the boy just closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating on something.  
  
Cait Sith was on the dock looking very shocked that he had just been knocked down like a mere doll. He was about to cast a spell when he just stopped and looked up at the boy carefully. Finally, Cait dropped his little paws and touched the boy's robes cautiously.  
  
A shock went through my body as I felt the boy's White magic blending with my own Black magic.  
  
Finally, the boy opened his eyes and looked at me directly.  
  
"My name is Isarru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh boy, a cliffhanger of the smallest variety! Okay, I admit, I had originally intended to continue this chapter and stop a REAL cliffhanger, but the chapter was becoming rather long winded. So hopefully with the next part already formed in my mind (and on paper somewhere...) the next chappie will be up very soon!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope that you have enjoyed this humble and rather abrupt installment. Read on!  
  
~Ninth Lady "The Messiah of Silence" 


End file.
